


Scars

by corgi_connoisseur



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Maruki Best Boi, Maruki is taking over my life, My first work so don’t judge me too much, My sleep schedule is in Shambles, New Game Plus, Nothing too sexual happens, P5R spoilers kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi_connoisseur/pseuds/corgi_connoisseur
Summary: Akira decides to follow up on his deal with Maruki today, but upon closer inspection of Maruki something catches his eye.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Maruki Takuto, Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto, Maruki Takuto & Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so please don’t judge me if it’s not very good. I got this idea from a comic that was sent to a discord server I’m apart of where we all just kinda talk about Maruki. Also if you’re not comfortable with sexual content I wouldn’t join the discord server and that goes along with scrolling down to look at the other pics on the comic website.  
> Link to comic: https://poipiku.com/96663/1842930.html?10476  
> Link to comic creators twitter: https://twitter.com/anarogiizu?s=09  
> Link to discord: https://discord.gg/GxJJ5X

“Hey, your phone was buzzing earlier!”, Morgana reminded you. You pull out your phone and open up your messages, “How have you’ve been since our last chat? Anything bothering you? If you’ve got time, I’d be happy to talk with you again after school”.

After some thinking, you decide to follow up on your deal with Maruki for today. You text back that you’ll be right over there and he promises extra snacks today. _Always the snacks_ you thought.

You arrive at the door while Maruki is still putting files away, he doesn’t seem to notice you when you walk closer to him and you decide to take this moment to fully inspect Maruki’s clothing since your first meeting was rather sudden.

Maruki was wearing black slides with beige-ish colored khakis which he partially rolled up to his ankles. His brown belt held his pants tightly to his waist along with his sky blue collared shirt tucked into his pants neatly. He wore a checkered blue and black tie which complemented his blue shirt and to top it all off he wore a white coat over it all with a red necklace resting in one of its pockets.

Before you can get to his head, something strange catches your eye when you reach his neck, the back of his neck specifically. There’s a reddish purplish scar on the center of the backside of his neck and you’re surprised you weren’t able to notice it before.

Without much hesitation you poke at the scar on his neck and Maruki makes a sound you can only describe as something akin to a dog yelp. Though was it just you, or did it kinda sound like a moan too? “K-K-K-Kurusu, when d-did you walk in?!??!” blush covering his face. You ignore his question and ask about the scar on his neck.

He looks down with hesitation for a moment before explaining “I don’t exactly know when it showed up, was it there ever since I was born? I don’t really know but maybe I just scratched too much there while I was sleeping, but I’ve tried some anti-scar creams and lotions but nothing works”.

“It doesn’t hurt, but when someone touches it, it makes me feel weird and shudder. But that’s a secret, ok? I usually hide it behind my hair because it could scare off my patients if they accidentally see it”. Something about the scar makes you feel strange, like you should know why it’s there.

“Why does that seem so familiar?” you muttered. “Hm, what’s familiar?” Maruki questioned. “Oh, what were you saying? Sorry I wasn’t listening” you told him, still a bit lost in thought. _What would happen if I touched it like this?_

“fuuuaaaahhhh~” Maruki moaned, blush covering his face once again. “W-Were you even l-l-listening?!!” Maruki stuttered. “Oh sorry, your voice is just so mesmerizing”. You knew you were gonna use that to tease him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was really short, it’s just a one page comic and I didn’t wanted to make it any worse than it already is. I hope it wasn’t too bad. Though I don’t know if I should continue it or not since there was something to base it off it was much easier to write. If you want a second part tell me in the comments and if there is one I’m sorry if it’s not that good. Also thanks to Hellsonlyrose for giving me the best translation they could for the comic, really helped me there!  
> 


End file.
